


Series 4 Setlock Inspired Johnlock: Sherlock and the window

by KimberlyAlexis



Series: Series 4 Setlock Inspired Johnlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Post-Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Setlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson explains to Sherlock what everyone sees about John.</p><p>Hint: It's that he cares deeply for Sherlock.</p><p>________</p><p>You know the deal by now. These fics are inspire the setlock photos/info we get. Most of the fics will involve Johnlock because everything is Johnlock. :D</p><p>This fic is inspired by the photo we got today. You can see it here: https://twitter.com/Markgatiss/status/719589048457785344</p><p>Note: I know we proved they're not her curtains, but I like the story nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Series 4 Setlock Inspired Johnlock: Sherlock and the window

  
Sherlock stands looking out the window, scanning really for anyone that could be a threat. It’s unlikely, but a possibility he must account for. If Moriarty knew Sherlock considered Mrs. Hudson a loved one then it's likely his people, or whoever is pretending to be him, also knew.  
  
"I should have it solved quickly. This is simply a precaution."  
  
"Oh, Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson says. "I'll be fine. In all that time you've lived here no one’s really been a bother."  
  
Sherlock whirled around. "Do you mean outside of the Americans who bound and gagged you or the handyman who tried to kill you?"  
  
"Which handyman?" Mrs. Hudson leaned down. Removed the Yorkshires from the oven, gave a sniff, and sat them down to cool. Sherlock leaned over behind her to take a peek. He reached out a hand which Mrs. Hudson smacked away "Not a bite. Not until you tell me what's going on. I saw that man on the tele. Now you're sending me away." Mrs. Hudson takes a seat. "Tell me what's going on and why I'm meant to leave."  
  
Sherlock sighs. "There isn't time."  
  
"Okay fine. Tell me what's going on with John and that wife of his."  
  
"Her name is Mary as you well know."  
  
"She tried to shoot you, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson says then purses her lips.  
  
"Ahh so calling her his wife..."  
  
"Is me reminding myself that I'm not allowed to call her the name she really deserves. Now quit avoiding."  
  
Sherlock leans on the table. Eyeing the Yorkshires. When was the last time he’d eaten?  
  
"Moriarty is dead, but he left behind a contingency plan. If those carrying it out carry on his cause. Well they may try to hurt those I-I-"  
  
Mrs. Hudson smiles. "I see." She stands and takes out one of the puddings and puts it in a small bowl. She hands it and a spoon to Sherlock who begins eating it. He lets out a soft mm. Mrs. Hudson smiles grows wider. "Oh Sherlock."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Mrs. Hudson can't help but laugh at that.  
  
"So if you're worried about me then I assume you've stashed poor John away in some sort of vault."  
  
Sherlock doesn't take the bait. Not this time. These conversations always end in the same place. "Mm."  
  
"So will he and I be in the same place?"  
  
"No, no you won't." Sherlock turns away, focuses on the pudding, and not Mrs. Hudson’s obvious prying.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Sherlock mumbles. Yes, that's the best way to handle her.  
  
"Didn't quite catch that, Sherlock."  
  
"I said he refused to go into protective custody."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Said he won't, um-"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Won't let it be like last time. He won't let me go up against Moriarty without him."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Which I told him was ludicrous. That he has a child on the way and he should leave."  
  
"But he didn't."  
  
Sherlock can't help but smile while thinking of John digging in and shouting at him that he wasn't going anywhere.  
__  
"You're mad if you think I'll let you do this without me. I’m not going anywhere, Sherlock. Just the two of us against the world remember?"  
  
"No," Sherlock says with a huge smile. "He didn't."  
  
"Because he loves you."  
  
Sherlock sets the now empty bowl down with a thud.  
  
"Not this again."  
  
Mrs. Hudson stands, places a hand on Sherlock. "Sherlock, you'll not keep getting chances with him you know."  
  
"Mrs. Hudson you were at his wedding. The man is not--"  
  
"Aware that you're an option. If he knew, Sherlock. Trust me." Mrs. Hudson turns away and then looks back into Sherlock's eyes. "You didn't see him after. Even years after. It was all about you. About getting over you. Moving on from you. That's not because he missed his friend. He loves you. Just tell him how you feel."  
  
Sherlock looks down and away from Mrs. Hudson. Of course he was aware that John cared, but not this much, not like that.  "What if he says no?"  
  
Mrs. Hudson laughs at that. And laughs more. And she can't stop laughing. The twittering going on and on. She has to sit down to catch her breath. "Oh, Sherlock, that's impossible."  
  
"Nothing is-"  
  
"Don't you say something like eliminate the something or other and look at the evidence of something or other?"  
  
"A truly accurate retelling of my methods. "  
  
"You know what I mean. So eliminate all your silly fears and worries. I know they seem like fact but they're not. Look at the evidence. Now tell me. How does John feel about you?"  
  
Sherlock pauses for a moment. He thinks. He compiles. He analyses.  
  
"Oh," he says.  
  
Mrs. Hudson smiles and says, “Finally.”


End file.
